Starry nights
by Majsan100
Summary: Lucy was 13 years old when her parents were killed by a gang of vampires their leader Midnight wants her blood. Main pairings: Zercy, Gale, Nali, Jerza and Gruvia there is also Mystogan x Wendy and Lyon x Cheria :3
1. Chapter 1

-1-

_Prologue..._

_I ran on the streets as fast as I could. My legs slowed down due of exhaustion. The footsteps came closer and closer as I tried to get away. The footsteps disappeared. I saw a black shadow in front of me. I couldn't slow down in time. I bumped into him. He cached me and held me close._

_"Your my next meal blondie or shall I call you Lucy" he whispered. I shivered in fear. I didn't want to die I wanted to live. He didn't look like he had run at all. .._

_His black hair fell perfectly as he wanted. His red eyes stared in my brown. He held up my head as his mouth slowly approached my neck. A scream was heard not far away. It took about one minute to realize that the scream came from me. I felt his teeth sink into my neck as he drank my blood. He suddenly stopped as I fell to the ground. My whole body shivered. A black haired man with beautiful eyes held a very tight grip on the black haired man. _

_"Remember me blondie remember Midnight" he whispered and disappeared. The man who saved me offered me a hand. _

_"I can walk by my own you know" I said as my voice shivered. I slowly walked as my legs got weaker and weaker for every step I took. I felt a strong arm around me as I fell.._

-1-

* * *

I woke up in my bed and looked at the alarm. 'Dammit I'm late' I putted on my school uniform. I had to admit it the blue skirt was pretty nice. The beige sweatshirt and the blue skirt made the girls look like cute school girls. Before I left I threw on a new pair of socks that reached my knees. I also threw on my shoes. For you who doesn't know I'm Lucy Heartfilia I'm 165 cm in height, 15 years old and orphan. My parents was killed by a gang of yeah vampires. The sun was shining as I walked through the dorm and met some others. I met a blue haired girl outside.

"Levy-chan"

"Hi Lu-chan" she said. Next to her stood a very tall man with long black hair and piercings.

"Levy we're getting late"

"Coming Gajeel-san" Gajeel smiled at us before turning around. We walked to our first class of the day. I sat next to a salamander named Natsu. Well he is not really a salamander everyone calls him that because of his hair and his pranks and much more. Gildarts stepped into the classroom.

"Natsu stop sleeping!" The first thing he said. Natsu didn't listen. Gildarts yelled in Natsu's ear.

"Five more minutes mom" he mumbled. The whole class laughed. Even Gildarts couldn't resist. After five minutes Natsu finally woke up.

"Hmmhmm hmm" he mumbled.

"Hey flame brain" a voice said.

"What is it popsicle"

"Did you lay up all night playing games with Romeo"

"Shut up popsticle"

"Shut up popsticle"

"Shut up"

"Shut up"

"Stop copying me"

"Stop copying me"

"I'm gay"

"Good for you" Natsu got angry at Gray and threw his book in his face. Gray who was quicker catches the book in the air one cm from his face.

"Be quicker flame brain" I sweatropped at their immature fights. I finally had enough. Natsu flew to the other side of the class room as I punched him. I lifted him up by the collar and yelled at him. Everyone stared at us as I yelled at him.

"Lu-chan can be very angry hehe" levy said.

"Are you listening to me"

"A-aye" I released him as I went back to my seat. Gildarts stared at everyone.

"What happened" he asked.

"Lucy got mad" Gray said laughing at Natsu.

"Natsu go back to your seat"

"A-aye" Natsu had his arms across his chest as he looked away from me. I heard him mumble something about me being a mini Erza. Erza is the scariest person in school. When the bell rang for break I met Erza and Jellal. They were a couple. I felt a bit jealous about not having a boyfriend but it soon disappeared.

I sat next to Levy in the cafeteria. I ate my sushi and talked with Levy. Next of her sat Gajeel. He ate something that looked like pizza. Natsu threw food at Gajeel which made him angry and the food fight started after one second. Natsu threw Erza's cake on me head. I turned around and punched Natsu so he flew and landed on a table full of food and other stuff. I walked out from the cafeteria. I heard steps behind me. I turned quick around and saw Natsu running to me with a plate of a hamburger, French fries and ketchup. He pressed the plate on my stomach. Natsu ran away as fast as he could. He crashed into a angry Erza.

"Y-you took my cake you bastard" she yelled and beated him up. I walked away laughing at Natsu's face.

"And why do you have pie in your hair and food on you?" A familiar voice said. I turned around and saw a black haired boy named Zeref.

"There was a food fight in the cafeteria Natsu started it" I said.

"Well I saw Natsu getting beaten up by Erza why?"

"He stole her cake and threw it in my head" I answered. Zeref took my arm and dragged me to the closest bathroom.

"I'll help you get this out from your hair" he said. I saw my self in the mirror. My cheeks were red. After ten minutes the food was almost gone but from my shirt not really. We had 30 minutes left so I had time to change shirt.

When I walked out from the doors I met Natsu and Gajeel they were fighting. Levy and Lisanna tried to stop them but with no success. I walked with them to the girls dorm and talked about boys.

"So Levy how is it going with Gajeel" Lisanna asked. Levy's face turned red as she remained quiet. When I arrived at the dorms I saw Zeref walking alone to the forest.

After I left my things in my room I walked the same direction as him. Zeref sat in front of a dead rabbit. He turned around and saw me. I froze where I stood. He had blood around his mouth.

"Hi" he said. I tried to say something but I couldn't.

"Yeah as you can see I'm a vampire" he continued.

"W-why?" I said.

"Why what" he wiped away the blood with his sleeve.

"You don't drink human blood I see" he smiled.

"I don't like it" he said.

"Is it the taste or is it because you don't like hurting humans?" I asked.

"Aren't you scared?" He ignored my question.

"Just a little but if you don't feed human blood then I have nothing to worry about" I said. He stood up and held the dead rabbit.

"Well I need to go bury this bunny even animals needs funerals" he said happily.

"How old are you?"

"Maybe 400 years old"

"Whoa awesome" he turned around and looked at me.

"Really?"

"Well yes I have one more question do you know who Midnight is" he looked down.

"He was the man who turned me into who I am now but I don't like him" he said.

"Ohh he attacked me two years ago" I said.

"Well that I know I was the one who saved you don't you remember" I thought for a wile.

"N-no I didn't know it was you I didn't see anything" I closed my eyes as I accidentally thought of my parents death. I felt arms around me as tears fell down.

"He killed my parents"

"I know" Zeref hugged me. After one hour the rain fell down as we spent the rest of the day in the forest. He looked very funny when he tried to climb up a tree.

"Our base no one will find it" I laughed as he climbed up and slipped.

"Well not good to try to climb up when it's wet" I tried once and teased him about me coming up. He tried again without failing. The rain finally stopped and the clouds separated. We watched as the sun slowly went down.

"How was the world 400 years ago?" I asked.

"Boring" I laughed.

"Now I know why you laugh at something's in the history class"

"Yeah some books lies" he said.

"So what shall we do"

"What do you mean"

"Well now I know that you are a vampire" he just smiled. I started to get cold as the sun was almost down.

"You are cold lets get to the dorms" he said.

"Mm b-but please don't leave me" I said before I could stop my self. The wind blew as the stars lightened in the sky. Zeref took my hand and helped me up. Then he picked me up and held me tight as he jumped down from the tree. Then he putted me down. We started to walk to the dorms.

"Don't worry I'll follow you into your room I usually visit you at night"

"You wha-t" he laughed. "Yeah I wanted to keep an eye on you because of Midnight he is a little scared of me because I almost killed him 100 years ago" I looked at him.

"Whoa"

"Wut"

"You must be really strong"

"Naw just a little" we went into my room and I took my pajamas and

ran to the bathroom.

"No sneaking" I heard a laugh from the other side. After I was done I turned off the lights and went to the bedroom.

"Zeref?" I whispered.

"Are you looking for me" I turned around and saw Zeref. It looked like he was smiling. I threw my self under the blanket trying to sleep.

"May I also 'sleep' with you"

"Sure" I mumbled. He lays down next to me. I felt his arm around me as I slowly fell asleep.

I walked through my door and saw mother and father dead on the floor. A man stood in the middle laughing. He slowly approached me and grabbed my shoulder. With one hand he touched my face, tipped it over and attacked my neck.

I woke up trying not to scream. I felt a hand on my mouth.

"Hey are you okey" Zeref asked.

"I had a nightmare" I whispered. I turned towards him and hugged him. He hugged me back.

Me and Zeref entered the classroom. The first thing we saw was that everyone stared at us. We sat next to each other which was good. Levy and Gajeel whispered to each other. After some minutes no one cared anymore. Our biology teacher Libra talked about stuff we already knew. I noted some new things but it was very little. Zeref sat and drew on one of his pages. Natsu sat next to Lisanna. Poor Lisanna Natsu had fallen asleep again. Juvia sat next to Gray. They were dating. Juvia is one of my best friends. Her blue hair almost reached her shoulders. Levy and Gajeel whispered about how boring the English classes was. When the lesson finally ended I met Jellal and Erza out side. Erza's eyes widened when she saw us two together. Gray and Juvia sat under a tree. The sun shined and it was warm. Juvia waved at me and I waved back.

"Are you two dating or what" Jellal asked. His twin brother passed by and scared Erza from behind. She slapped him. A girl named *Sheila and her two friends passed by. They stopped and smiled at the scene. Natsu had something behind his back. Before I saw what it was I felt it. The water felt cold in my face. He had a water gun. I ran to the kids plae and snatched a bucket and filled it with ice old water. Before Natsu could run away I asked Gray to hold him. He screamed as I poured the water on his head. Erza also came with a big bucket of water and splashed it on poor Natsu. The water war started after one minute. We where wet when we went to our next class. Luckily we had gymnastic with Aquarios. Levy and Gajeel swam first as we others continued the water war. Zeref snatched a water gun and shot everyone. Aquarios got mad.

Gray and Natsu had very fun. Juvia and I sat under a tree waiting for our turn.

"Zeref, Lucy your turn" she said and looked very mad. Zeref lifted me up.

"Hey let go of me" he did. I fell into the water.

"Happy now I let you go" he said teasing.

"Hey I said let me go"

"Yeah only that I'll drop you but you didn't say where"

"Hey kids swim now" Aquarios yelled. We started to swim. Natsu disturbed me by shooting water on me.

"Hey flame-brain" Gray yelled.

"What?!" Gray held a bucket of water and threw the water at Natsu. We continued to swim. After ten rounds it was Natsu and Lisanna's turn. After gymnastic we had lunch. I invited Zeref to sit with us. We sat at the usually table with Erza, Jellal, Lisanna, Levy, me, Gajeel and Zeref. Natsu and Gray was food fighting again. Erza was eating cake as usual.

"I was thinking of throwing a party" Levy said out of nowhere. I smiled.

"When" I asked.

"Hmm maybe this weekend" Erza smiled a plan took place in her head.

After school me and Zeref went to the forest again.

"Is the mirror thing a myth" I asked.

"Yeah pretty much even the sun is a myth"

"Whoa humans are totally wrong"

"Well wood hurts us if I take a stick and cut my finger it takes two weeks for it to be healed" he said. We didn't say anything for a wile. Zeref leaned closer to me. His lips met mine. The kiss felt weird first but I started to enjoy it. He released me so I could breathe. I looked in his eyes. His black hair lifted just a little when the wind blew.

-time skip to da party-

The dress code of the party was simple bath clothes. It was a pool party. It was dark outside but a the lamps lightened up the place. The lamps in the pool made the water look like it was glowing. The plastic palm-trees were dressed with lights. Me and Juvia were in the water with a bunch of idiots. Meaning Natsu, Gray and Gajeel. When they were together who knows what would happen. Zeref jumped into the water with that made some towels wet. Natsu, Gray and Gajeel had sneaked in water guns. They filled them with water. Gajeel went to Levy who was about to jump into the pool. He shot her in the back.

"Kyaaaaa cold cold cold cold cold!" She jumped into the pool.

"Ahh coldness gone" she said. Natsu pointed at Jellal and Erza who were kissing under a tree. He sneaked on the other side. He shot them both. The funny part was seeing Natsu flying across the place. He landed in the little bubble pool. Erza took the gun and shot him in the face. She finally knew how it worked and shot again.

"Kyaaaaa it hurts" he cried. I laughed. I went up and took my book to read it. Suddenly the ground disappeared.

"Hey let me go" I yelled. Zeref threw me once again into the water.

"That wasn't fun" I said.

"Stop wining of course it was fun" he laughed.

First chaptah was it to short or please review arigatou gozaimasu


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2...

**Note: Mystogan is Jellal's younger brother lolz... Oh and this chaptah is gonna be longer sorry for the shorty :3 lolz**

**Sorry for the delight Internet lag and I was gone for 1 week at Crete.**

The water felt warm on my finger tips as I putted my hand in the water. I had putted on my clothes. I had jeans shots black, a silver chain hanging. I also had a black shirt. I had also two small pigtails on each side of my head. The rest of my blond hair hanged loose. I heard footsteps behind me. I stood up and turned around.

"Buu" Natsu jumped very close making me back a step. I fell into the water.

"NATSU YOU BASTARD IM GOING TO KILL YOU" I yelled. I punched him across the place. He landed on the top of a plastic palm-tree. Everyone stared first at him than at me then at him again. The whole class laughed at Natsu. He was hanging in the tree. Gray kicked the tree so that Natsu fell down.

"Oww popsticle stop hurting me" he cried. Levy and Gajeel sat under a tree. Levy had fallen asleep. My clothes were wet as I sat down to read my book. Zeref laid down next to me and scared me.

"Hey stop it"

"Why it's fun" I turned around and faced him.

"Ohhh Lucy's got a boy friend how does it feel" Jellal said teasing me. I ignored him.

"Well better than it feels to have blue hair" Zeref said.

"Oww burn Jellal how does it feel to get burned" Natsu yelled.

"About the same as looking like you" I said.

"Haha the flame brain got burned"

"Shut up ice princess"

"What did you say flame brain" we sweatdropped. After ten minutes me and Zeref wet to my room.

"Uhmm are you going to stay again or" I asked.

"I can stay if you want to" he smiled. I heard a knocking on the door and it bursted open.

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hi" Levy said blushing. She saw me and Zeref very close.

"Did I disturb you" she said.

"Uhmm not really I was about to go" Zeref said walked out. Levy was very red.

"I've got a date with Gajeel" she said jumping around.

"Nice" I hugged the exited girl. Levy ran out from my room to tell the others. I turned off the lights and closed my door.

"Well what do we have here" a dark voice said. I sat straight up in bed and turned on the table lamp. He was standing there laughing.

"That's not funny Zeref" I said. He ignored me.

"Your hair is still wet"

"...shut up" he laughed at my face. I fell asleep hugging Zeref.

Natsu and Gray was doing the usual: fighting each other. Zeref and I walked to our seats earning some glares from the girls. Levy and Gajeel was sitting and laughing. Mirajane, the math teacher came in. She passed the testes to us. Zeref was better in math than me so he helped me in secret. Natsu wined for about ten minutes about that he couldn't anything. I handed in the test at the same time as Zeref.

"You may go now" Mira smiled. We walked out from the classroom. The sun was shining and it was warm so we decided to go outside until the next lesson.

"I have a question how come you can be outside in the sun" I asked. The wind blew some of my blonde/golden hair in my face.

"The sun is a myth we are just weaker in the sun but we are not going to turn into bats or ash" Zeref said laughing. We stopped and looked at each other. He pushed away my hair from my face and smiled.

"Stand still and close your eyes" he whispered. I did what he said. I felt his soft lips touch mine as he kissed me. The kiss felt calming and every worries vanished.

"L-Lucy you a-are k-k-k-k-k-..." Natsu couldn't finish his sentence.

"Hey flame brai..." Gray's mouth widened.

"B-b-but L-Lucy I-I-I..." Natsu said. Zeref and I sweatdropped.

Zeref dragged me to a table in the cafeteria. Natsu and Gray was of course throwing food on each other. Jellal and Erza sat in a corner laughing at funny things. Lisanna and Levy were talking about Levy's date she had the day before. We didn't eat anything we sat and talked. One of my friends named Wendy passed by she was talking with Mystogan.

"Hi Lucy-san" she said. Wendy sat down next to me.

The English teacher Evergreen talked about a test that we where going to have next week. Zeref wasn't in the same group as me so I sat next to Levy and Gajeel. I got back my old test. I got an A. Levy wasn't that good in English she always gets C. Evergreen talked about the test for about 30 minutes. I noted everything she wrote on the whiteboard. After 10 minutes the lesson finally ended and we had P.E I really sucked at it. We had badminton. It was me and Zeref versus Erza and Jellal. Erza was good but me and Zeref together managed to beat them. Aquarius yelled at the people who were lazy like Natsu. Gray and Juvia managed to beat us. After PE the school ended.

"Shall we go to the forest" Zeref whispered.

"Sure" we walked without saying anything.

"...…so..." I started.

"I have something to tell you" Zeref said in a sad tone.

"Huh you are not going to leave this school?" I said. Zeref laughed.

"You have read to many vampire story's but no I'm not going to leave" he said.

"There is not only me in this school that are vampires there are about three more" he continued. Lucy's eyes widened. Zeref continued to talk about it.

"The three are..." Zeref couldn't continue his sentence because Gray bargained from behind a bush.

"Your also a vampire I knew it Zeref you are busted" Zeref laughed.

"You said also that means you are also one" Gray froze funny style (shadow covering his eyes)

"You got me there" Gray sat down on the ground.

"Hey Luce whatcha doing out here" Gray asked me.

"Uhm I-I-I...

"She was following me to talk about something" Zeref filled in.

"About vampires huh no need to deny cause I heard the last part" Gray said laughing. I saw a squirrel. The squirrel ran up to a tree.

"Awies so kawaii" I said smiling. Gray disappeared for one second. He came back with the squirrel in his hands. The squirrel struggled to get loose from his grip. Gray gave the squirrel to me. Zeref smiled. After one minute the squirrel calmed down and fell asleep in my arms.

"Whoa I didn't know that you were good at taming animals" Zeref said. I petted the squirrel who was asleep.

"I've ways been able to contact animals and see their fears and send messages through my head that there is nothing to be worried about" I explained. Gray and Zeref sat down on the ground as we talked.

"So who is the other two vampires" I asked.

Zeref, Gray, Juvia and me where sitting at a table in the cafeteria.

"So who are the other two vampires" Juvia asked.

"..."

"Hey guys" Jellal said while walking.

"Can we sit here" Erza asked. Without us answering they sat down.

"Okey..." I said. Gray and Juvia ate quietly as me and Erza were talking.

-time skip to dah art class XD-

I sat next to Levy and Lisanna in art class. We where talking about going to the town to go shopping. Well they where talking about it. They always drag me with them. I preferred shopping when needed.

"So when are we going shopping" Lisanna asked.

"Why not after school" I said.

"Yeah then it's decided we are going to Miami" Levy said happily. (They live in Florida)

-time skip aftah school-

I changed clothes after telling Zeref that I was going to town. After ten minutes I met Lisanna and Levy outside of the dorm. We took the bus to the town. After 20 minutes the bus stopped at the station. Levy dragged me and Lisanna to a big galleria full with clothes and makeup. I bought a shirt and a black skirt. Levy had about 10 bags from 10 different stores. Lisanna had about the same. I also bought a new pair of shoes.

"Lucy you are boring" Lisanna said teasing. I looked out of the window. 'Already dark huh' I thought. Lisanna dragged us to MC Donald's so we could grab something to eat.

"I have to go to a book store there is a book that I want to buy" Levy said. Lisanna and me nodded. She ran off to the book store leaving me with Lisanna.

"Is it okey if I go to the game store I want to buy something to Natsu" Lisanna asked.

"Sure" I said. Lisanna hugged me and ran off. I cursed my self for not bringing my phone with me. So I walked out of the galleria and met three suspicious guys who approached me.

"Hey there babe want to take a ride" the tall man said. I ignored him. I felt a very tight grip on my arm.

"Come here babe we won't hurt you" the small man said.

"Let go of me" I said. They laughed.

"I bet lord Midnight would like to talk to you" the third said. I could only spot that the first man had red hair.

"Are you just going to play around it just take her to lord Midnight" a female voice said.

"I'm sorry Angel-sama" the red head said. I felt the fear coming when I realized that they where taking me to Midnight. That man killed my parents. He and his vampire gang.

"Let her go" a familiar voice said. I turned around and saw Zeref. His eyes was shining red.

"Shit it's him come guys where out of here" the red wad said. The girl Angel stared at the red head.

"Are you afraid Cobra" she asked."we are more than they are, the girl is kinda useless and Zeref isn't that strong" she continued. Zeref took my arm and dragged me to a car. He threw me in the back seat and followed.

"W-who is driving" I asked.

"Don't be afraid Luce it's only us" a familiar voice said. The lights in the car turned on. It wasn't just a car it was a van. Jellal, Mystogan, Gray, Erza, Wendy and Juvia was also in the van. Jellal drove as fast as he could back to the school.

"Hey where is Levy and Lisanna" I asked.

"Natsu and Gajeel is taking them home right about now" Gray answered. Zeref held my hand very tight. I rested my head on his shoulder and slowly fell asleep..

**Please don't kill me if its to short I'm out of ideas ahhhh *holding my head and panicking***


End file.
